


Dance Dance and Give Me a Chance

by ZeFandomKat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeFandomKat/pseuds/ZeFandomKat
Summary: When Yuuri Katsuki's best friend Phichit drags him to a dance party at their university, his hopes for the evening aren't very high.That is, until the cute transfer student shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this one-shot Yuuri, Phichit, and Viktor all go to the same university in America, but Viktor is a new transfer there and so no one really knows him yet except for seeing him in passing and being like “Man he fine”. Figure skating is just a pastime for all of them (sorry I know). I didn’t create DJ Manian out of thin air, he’s a real DJ that, in my opinion, is very good. Also, disclaimer: I’ve only been to one dance in my entire life and I only went for the food so I didn’t really pay attention to anything else. Therefore there are bound to be a lot of inaccuracies as far as how parties actually are, but whatever this one is this way. Plus, since I am not in college yet myself, I completely guessed on how college parties are (also, I doubt the school would set up the kind of party I’m describing but whatever). Anyway I think that’s all you need to know before this one, so thank you so much for reading!  
> Also, this is my first fic on this site and I honestly don't know what I'm doing as far as formatting goes. If anyone has any tips or suggestions please let me know!!

 

     Yuuri tugged on his tie, his face screaming his discomfort in the loud and crowded gym. He had no idea how Phichit managed drag him there (Actually, scratch that, he did know. He literally dragged Yuuri there), but he would much rather be back in his dorm cuddled up underneath his blankets. It hadn’t really been a good day for him, and he had looked forward to moping before Phichit breezed in and declared that Yuuri would accompany him to the dance. He hadn’t listened to a word of Yuuri’s protests while he hastily shoved him into a suit, giving him one of his own ties because Yuuri’s made him want to vomit. In hindsight, Yuuri should have known that this would happen as soon as the dance was announced. Phichit was always trying to get Yuuri “out there”- his words- more. In the past Yuuri had always managed to finesse his way out of Phichit’s plans, but tonight nothing had made him give up. He’d resolutely pushed Yuuri out of their room and out of the building, excitedly chatting about the party in an attempt to make Yuuri give it a chance.

     “They actually got DJ Manian, Yuuri, can you believe it?”

     “You can show everyone else how it’s done, Yuuri, your dance skills are amazing and I’m super jealous! They need to be too!”

     “They’ve spent days setting up the gym, my friend Leo said it’s lit as all hell.”

     “I heard the cute new student is going to be there!”

     This last statement had gotten the desired and expected reaction out of Yuuri: he’d immediately blushed and started stammering excuses for just why he couldn’t go because oh my gosh he had such a crush on that guy no.

     “Phichit!!” Yuuri said, his face entirely red and his eyes wide behind his glasses. “You know I don’t like parties, and anyway it’s not like the guy would want to talk to me or anything.”

     Phichit tutted and shook his head, still pushing Yuuri ever closer and closer to his inevitable doom.

     “Don’t put yourself down like that Yuuri, anyone would be lucky to have you! That guy just needs to meet you and then he’ll be swept off his feet by your dorkish charms!”

     “Phichit!”

     After that, they’d finally reached the building and had been permitted to enter after showing security their student ID’s. Even before they’d entered their ears had been assaulted by the incredibly loud music, and it hadn’t seemed like it was possible for it to be any louder before they actually went inside the building. Disco lights were twirling around everywhere, bathing everything and everyone in ever changing colors. Yuuri could feel the bass thrum through the floor, and he could barely hear Phichit yell that he was going to get them something to drink before he left him alone. People were crowding in on Yuuri from all sides, dancing and grinding to the beat. It was like he was at a club instead of a school dance, although to be fair he’d never been to a college dance before. Yuuri wondered if this was what they all were like as he made his way to a less crowded corner, fiddling with his tie as he went. He had no doubt that Phichit would be able to find him, he knew Yuuri well enough to know the places he’d go to hide in.

     That was the series of events that led Yuuri to where he was now, huddling in a corner and telling himself that completely pulling off his tie was not a really good idea. At least everyone else was in formal dress and not the clothes they would wear to an actual club, because then Yuuri would be even more out of place than he already was. His battle plan was to just stay in this corner for an hour or two, then tell Phichit he was leaving and, well, leave. He could handle that long, probably. He would leave now, except Phichit had seemed really desperate to have Yuuri go, and even if Yuuri couldn’t say that he would have fun he would, at the very least, stay around a while for his best friend.

     His best friend who had been missing for a while now, and really, did it take that long just to get a couple of drinks? Yuuri strained his neck and stood on the tops of his feet in order to try to see over the crowd. Where had Phichit gotten to? Everything would be a lot more enjoyable if he had the excitable nineteen year old around, and Yuuri knew he even would enjoy himself as long as he was hanging out with his friend. After a minute of looking for Phichit to no avail, Yuuri sighed and leaned back against the wall. There were so many people there, it wasn’t unlikely that Phichit had simply gotten waylaid by someone he knew or because he went to the wrong corner to find Yuuri. That’s what he tried to keep in mind as he hunched his shoulders, drawing in closer to himself. Yuuri had never really done well in crowds, especially not with music pulsing through the room and people dancing in less than appropriate ways. He blushed just looking at them, thankful that his corner was fairly empty. There was only a couple sitting a few tables away, leaning close and whispering in each other’s ear. Trying to give them some privacy, Yuuri looked back down and started fiddling with his tie again. A few more minutes passed in this way before a couple of shoes entered his field of vision, followed by someone clearing their throat. Yuuri glanced up, wondering if Phichit had his mouth full and that was the reason he didn’t speak to him, when his eyes met the person in front of him and he froze.

     ‘No no no no,’ Yuuri moaned inwardly, face already growing heated as he saw the man in front of him. ‘Please I can’t handle speaking to him.’

     The man in front of him gave him a big smile, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners and causing Yuuri to hold back a wheeze because he was just so beautiful what the hell.

     “Are you Yuuri?” He asked, voice thick with a Russian accent.

     Yuuri, eyes still wide and face eternally flushed, stammered, “Y-yes.”

     The man’s smile widened, and he held his hand out to Yuuri palm up. “Nice to meet you, I’m Viktor. Would you like to dance with me?”

     Those words made Yuuri go ramrod straight. He stopped breathing, and his heart was pounding in his chest. The only thing racing through his mind was ‘WHAT’.

     After Yuuri didn’t immediately respond to the man’s- Viktor’s- offer, his own eyes grew wide and he hastily retracted his hand. “Um, I didn’t mean to offend you o-or anything, it’s fine if you don’t want to I completely understand-”

     “Why?” Yuuri managed to choke out, his voice barely above a whisper. The man stopped his frantic blabbering and frowned, tilting his head to the side and leaning closer to Yuuri.

     “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the music.”

     Clearing his throat, Yuuri repeated, this time a bit louder, “Why do you want to dance with me? I-I mean, I’m just standing over here in the corner and you’re so-” Yuuri shoved his hands over his mouth before he could continue and embarrass himself even more, his blush returning with a vengeance.

     Viktor pursed his lips and gave Yuuri a small smile, seemingly glad that Yuuri hadn’t seemed to want to reject him. “I’ve noticed you in a couple of my classes, and I’ve always wanted to talk to you but every time I even looked in your direction you would bolt out of the room. I didn’t know if you would be here tonight, but while I was at the punch table your friend, I think he said his name was Phichit, told me that you would be around in a corner somewhere if I wanted to talk to you,” His grin had grown wider, and now Yuuri could see a hint of pink on his cheeks as well.

     However, Yuuri was distracted by something else Viktor had said. “Phichit told you to come talk to me?” His shoulders slumped, the small hope that had begun to grow in his chest suddenly dying. Viktor blinked at the sudden change in Yuuri’s demeanor, and Yuuri sighed before saying, “You don’t have to do what he asks, he probably just asked you to because he knows that I would be hiding over here and that I have the biggest crush-” Once again, Yuuri’s hands flew to cover his mouth, although this time a little late. He swore that he could feel a bit of his soul leave his body at that moment, and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the earth and encased in eternal darkness forever.

     He’d closed his eyes in horror after revealing his feelings to this beautiful man he barely knew oh God, and so when he heard a quiet huff of laughter Yuuri blinked them open in confusion. The pink tint in Viktor’s cheeks had spread to his ears, and his eyes were gleaming and twinkling under the overhead lights.

    Seeing Yuuri’s stunned expression, Viktor shook his head gently while still chuckling softly to himself. “Yuuri, I was planning on looking for you before Phichit even told me you were here. In fact, I only came because I hoped you would be here. I’m not much for these kind of things, but if it meant I got to talk to or even dance with you it would be worth it. You’re so cute, Yuuri, and I really want to get to know you better. I’m thankful to your friend for letting me know where you were, but that was all he contributed. I asked you to dance because,” And here, his smile grew impossibly wide again and he held his hand out to Yuuri once more. “ I want to dance with you, if you’ll dance with me.”

     This was the second time that evening that Yuuri had been left speechless, and if things kept going on like this he was fairly sure he’d have to be admitted to the hospital for heart failure. He couldn’t do anything other than shakily place his hand into Viktor’s own, whose smile got even bigger is that possible and proceeded to gently lead Yuuri away from the tables. Viktor didn’t take him to the middle of the dancing throng, thank goodness; rather, he stopped them just outside the ring of tables, still only a handful of people around them. While the song was fast-paced and in no way a slow song, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist anyway, grin softening into something small but a million times sweeter and more beautiful than anything else Yuuri had seen before. Numbly, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, the slightly taller man in easy reach. Viktor started to turn the pair of them around slowly, their dance taking the form of an in-place waltz. Closing his eyes and releasing the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding, Yuuri melted closer to Viktor, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder because suddenly he wasn’t able to hold it up anymore. He heard Viktor chuckle softly, his breath ghosting across Yuuri’s neck and making goosebumps rise up. Yuuri felt the other man gently place his head on Yuuri’s own shoulders, and suddenly it hit Yuuri that this was, in fact, happening. His heart started beating frantically again, but this time it was out of happiness rather than terror. He knew that he would owe Phichit big time after this, but for the moment he was content to simply dance in place with Viktor.

     After a while Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “When we leave, would you like to go get some coffee or something? I wasn’t kidding when I said that I want to get to know you.”

     Yuuri smiled gently, feeling so incredibly happy. “Of course, I would like nothing better.”

     Viktor hummed and nuzzled Yuuri’s neck slightly. “I’m glad.”

_____________

 

     A short ways away, out of sight of the slow dancing couple, Phichit grinned as he lowered his phone. He turned it around and said to the video he had been recording, “You better make me your best man at the wedding, Yuuri, or else we’ll have a problem.”

  
_____________

 

     Years later, Phichit was indeed Yuuri’s best man, and wasted no opportunity to show anyone who was interested, even Viktor’s forever angsty little cousin Yurio, the video that he had dubbed “The Start of Something Beautiful”.


End file.
